micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Kingdom of Camuria and Althacia
Hello, this page is currently dedicated to any questions about Camuria (except on the Laws) which is held on The King's Parliament of Camuria page. Admin Notice: Accuracy Dispute The Administrators have talked about this issue for some time now - everyone who's anyone on this wiki has seen the ongoing allegations against Camuria for lying in their articles. We've considered the evidence very carefully and at least three of us agree that the evidence and community support for it is too strong. As such, I've added the Accuracy Disputed template to Camuria's article and will be doing the same for other Camurian articles that are believed to be dsiputed. We are still a wiki - we give editors extra special rights, but we still strive for accuracy and truthfulness. Do not remove the template from the article(s). ptrcancer 18:54, 26 April 2009 (UTC) 'The Empire Act' As part of the East Germania handover, the Parliament of Camuria also passed the act that the Empire is not to expand its territories unless it is for the advantage and safety of Camuria, the Act stated that each Governor-General, Duke or Duchess has futhur limited powers over their colonies, but is promiced a place as a permenant member of the Upper House during their time as title holder. The Act explained that, upon futhur expansion the Empire may start to loose control on its colonies, aslo the 3rd Artillery Core is to be created from any futhur recruits, which will only need 11. The Act was passed on 24 January 2009 and put into practice on 1 February 2009. King Ian II 00:30, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Official Diplomatic Protest Dear Camuria, As a member of the State Diplomatic Corps of the Union of Socialist Micronational Republics, I am lodging a formal diplomatic protest against the manner in which the Kingdom of Camuria has addressed the matter presented to them by one "Thomas Williams" in an e-mail addressed to the Crown on February 28th 2009. The central government of the Union wishes to express it's grave concerns that the Kingdom failed to raise the matter with them through the appropriate diplomatic channels and, as has been established to the "counter-revolutionary elements" identifying themselves as the Kingdom of Paradawn in subsequent communications, would like to note that the Union was entirely willing to enter into formal negotiations to address the concerns of this seperatist group and still is. We are deeply saddened that Camuria did not even take the librety of contacting us to note their support for the separatists and, as such, delaying negotiations through inaction. As part of this protest, the government of the USMR would like to note that Paradawn is not the same legal political entity as the People's Popular Socialist Republic of Bzan and as such the Kingdom declared independence from Bzan, not the independence of Bzan. As the individuals in question were never legal citizens or special residents of Bzan, being only residents of it's territory, they have no legal grounds from which to assume control over the legitemate Bzanite government and in their own words desire independence for "for a atleast a part" of the territory in question. As such, I must humbly request that the article "Kingdom of Camuria" be ammended appropriately to reflect the true nature of the situation. If further negotiations are required, I am asked to invite a Camurian delegate to attend a live meeting - presuming the seperatists deemed further negotiations are necessary and accept such a meeting - to represent the interests of Paradawn as their ally. We believe that extending such an invitation will serve to ensure both parties are adequately represented in any such negotiations. As Paradawn is not yet recognised as a sovereign micronational state by the Union's central government, we must also pass on our protests against the statement by the leader of the Paradawn seperatists that "if Gaffney dies it is no fault of mine" and that "we will not stop if he dies". We believe these statements show a callous disregard for the life and health of a Human being and would like to note our strong and absolute condemnation of both statements. We pass on these protests to you untill the time comes when a territorial agreement is reached and they can be delivered directly to the officials of a recognised Paradawnian state. Yours sincerely, Itakur Kiwal ---- The USMR has been streesing over the fact of a counter-revolution and that gave me reason to believe that the government of the USMR noticed our alligence to the seperatists, and the other micronations (Kingdom of Altania, Empire of Northwood) in the are have shown support of them. I do not know about Mr Willams' status as a non-citizen, and as far as I know both micronations (USMR, King Ian II 21:16, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Dear Camuria, The central government would like to note that the term "counter-revolutionary" will hence forth not be applied to the seperatists. Given the fact no registered citizen or Special Resident is involved in the Paradawn movement, they do not believe the term can be accurately applied to individuals who were not effected by the Crimson Uprising in April 2008 directly. As such the Union will hence forth use the term seperatist or nationalist. We are not necessarily requesting that Camuria negotiate in their place, merely extending the invitation for a representative of the Kingdom to participate in discussions in support of Paradawn to provide them with the backing of a micronational state that has USMR diplomatic recognition. Yours sincerely, Itakur Kiwal ---- Very well, I will represent Camuria in the discussion on the Paradawn seperatists. King Ian II 21:39, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Dear Camuria, The Premier of the Union has explained, albeit loosely, the terms for unilateral granting of Paradawn's independence. These terms can be summed up by the following cardinal points: I) Paradawn must submit a map and description of their minimum territorial claims, which must include the primary residence of "Thomas Williams" (this residence need not be identified, only be within the territory), to the Union. If the claims are unacceptable peaceful negotiations must be held to reach a compromise that satisfies both parties. II) Paradawn may not claim any former association to the Democratic People's Republic of Bzan or the People's Popular Socialist Republic of Bzan. To this end, Paradawn may not assert itself to have ever been a part of Bzan as a legal political entity (i.e., a secessionist movement) - this is because no individual in Paradawn ever held Bzanite citizenship. Through this provision, Paradawn will appear to be a valid new micronation that originally had conflicting territorial claims to Bzan. III) Any agreement will not become effective untill ratified by the People's Assembly of the People's Popular Socialist Republic of Bzan. IV) Upon the conclusion of negotations and the Paradawnian independence, the USMR and Paradawn will offer mutual recognition but maintain no open diplomatic nations with one another. The central government has no desire to maintain relations of any kind with "Thomas Williams" or his associates beyond the required mutual recognition. Yours sincerely, Itakur Kiwal Your Coat Of Arms The text reads "God, Protect the right". Is that the right wing, or the right as in righteous? Scientopia 16:03, 23 March 2009 (UTC) As it's "le droit" and not "la droite", it is then referred as the right for righteous, I believe. --Cajak 16:24, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Termination To: Camurian Government From: Imperial Government of New European It is with a heavy heart that by order of the New European Parliament, I'm instructed to terminate ALL diplomatic ties to the Kingdom of Camuria. It is out of respect that we give you 24 hours to respond to this notice, and to state your objections. I can safely tell you that this was the descision of the New European Parliament and der Reichskanzellor to do this, we were not influenced by other microstates or the G.U.M. Inquiry May I ask why it is presumed that the Republic of Petorio is no longer allied with the Kingdom of Camuria? Ramtak619 18:41, 6 April 2009 (UTC) This is based on information given to me by the USMR government, by the GUM report on Camuria and by the apparent termination of Scientopian-Camurian ties. Given the fact Camuria kept old allies on there after termination, it was assumed Petorio may also have been out-dated. Simply correct the issue if this is not the case. ptrcancer 20:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Surrender To: King Ian II of Camuria From: Imperial Chancellor James Russell of New Europe By order of his Imperial Majesty's government, you are hearby asked to relinquish all your power over the Kingdom of Camuria, and your puppet states, the Republic of North Altania and the Kingdom of South Altania. New Europe is offering you in exchange for your abdication, you to remain head of Camuria as Governor of the New European Camurian Colony. You will be allowed executive office privilages within your designated boundries and a militia force to protect yourself. North and South Altania will be divided between New European allies. If you refuse these demands then a Cyber Attack will comense against Camuria's systems. Followed by New European agents already in Britain to forcibly take the Merseyside area as its own for New Europe and her allies. You have 72 hours to respond on this page. ---- James Russell of New Europe, What evidence do you have to claim that North or South Altania are puppet states of Camuria, I shall not abdicate and have only just returned to see this startling unprovoked attack. --King Ian II 16:00, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Alliance with St.Charlie The St.Charlian Ambassadorial Council, on the 18th of April 2009 at 12.00am (GMT +1), on its First Meeting, decides that the Alliance with the Kingdom of Camuria is officially dissolved for all the reasons against the Kingdom of Camuria taken by the Grand Unified Micronational. First Ambassador James Matthias Lunam OBS --Pdpjdr 10:09, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Truce I would like to enter discussions involving a truce. Contact me via either twitter, or email at scientopia@hotmail.co.uk, or IM at riposte@hotmail.co.uk. Scientopia 19:38, 6 May 2009 (UTC) To King Ian II I withdraw my earlier statement --Austenasia 17:31, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Camuria was proven to be a fake nation (see: Grand Unified Micronational; Analysis of Camurian Falsehoods). They have also been directly and indirectly responsible for trying to sabotage other MicroWiki States for uncovering their fake nation. I strongly advise you to keep away from Camuria, they will only bring you down and you will be endangering your nation. Kaznia2 19:54, 14 July 2009 (UTC) What evidence do you have of Camuria trying to sabatage other MicroWiki States? --Patetopia 21:46, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Erusia has confirmed that they are part of the micronational advice bureau and that they are behind the War over Micronational Communism. Kaznia2 22:44, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Guys, it seems like you are picking on Camuria. Just stop! --Secundomia 21:22, January 1, 2010 (UTC) The Republic of Alerther Dear King Ian II, As the Head of Diplomacy and Foreign Affairs for The Republic of Alerther, I, King Kevin, would like to request an alliance with The Kingdom of Camuria. Our nation is quite new on this site, but, The Republic of Alerther has been around since 2000. You can contact me directly at kingkevin.alerther@gmail.com Signed, King Kevin Firesnowball 21:59, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Important Notice His Majesty's Government are experiencing problems with the main PC. Please divert all emails to "danny.s.hill@live.co.uk" until further notice. Government Statement